


My Favourite Game

by reketrebn



Series: Falling Away With You [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America's uniform from Avengers, Captain America: Civil War, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Bleed, Chris Evan's Beard, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, METAL ARM, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War, RPF, Roleplay, Sebastian Stan's man bun, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slice of Life, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/reketrebn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably shouldn't be enjoying this so much; blurring the line between their life and their roles. But it's not like anyone can see them or judge them. What goes on in their bedroom, stays in their bedroom. It's thrilling and exciting, it's their favourite game.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one about defiling that kinky stripper uniform from the first Avengers and Bucky's metal arm from Civil War.<br/>Now they probably need to change their names, faces and hit the road before Marvel finds them and assassinates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilyn/gifts).



> Alright this should've been a Halloween fic ( dressing up and all, right.. ) but life and writer's block got in the way and I made it a Christmas party dress up fic in the end.. XD  
> But seriously, the main reason it even exists is yet again [Aerilyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilyn/profile)! Because that Cap outfit from the first Avengers movie is her personal kink lolol thank her all later!! :P
> 
> I got seriously stuck on the name for this oneshot and then I was like.. hold on what was that song by The Cardigans? Oh, My Favorite Game!  
> so [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fh1q3uZcOJw) it is XD ( and I'm not even surprised anymore the lyrics fit.. yet again )

 

 

Bright sunlight is filtering through the windows and spilling over the two figures sprawled and tangled together on the large bed. Winter has already settled over New York with the help of a thick white blanket. And even though days are short now, the sun is high in the sky this morning and makes the snow glitter on the windowsills like diamonds.

The mentioned figures under the covers are still contently sleeping, since neither of them has to be anywhere today. Chris and Sebastian are finally able to enjoy a few days of peace and quiet again.  Even though both love their work, it can get tiring especially if they have to go on for weeks at a time without seeing each other.

Sebastian is currently sprawled over the broad chest of his boyfriend, breathing softly into the warm skin, while Chris's fingers are gently tangled in his long hair. It's a picture of serenity and comfort, nothing can really disturb it and they've certainly worked hard for it.

 

Some aspects of their new relationship were easy and they enjoyed them but some turned out to be more difficult. Especially the secrecy and the long distances they had to suffer through sometimes. But other than that, it's been the best time of their lives so far.

Living together meant amongst other things: many cooking episodes, lazy mornings and afternoons, take out dinners and binge watching TV shows. But whatever they did so far it was never dull or mundane, they knew each other for so long already, that getting bored of one another was off the table by now. And maybe keeping the secret was sometimes fun too. Especially when they were in public, and the teasing accompanied with dirty looks and suggestive remarks, has become sort of a game for them.

 Yeah, maybe Sebastian'd like to be able to do more PDA, but again it's no one's business what they mean to each other and do behind closed doors. So instead in public, they sometimes hold hands while watching movies, give backhugs in the morning when making coffee, kiss a lot and even during the most innocent moments, simply because they can. It isn't perfect but nothing in life is, and this sometimes gets pretty close to it.

 

Just like this morning, when they are able to sleep in after a long night of sex and talking, catching up on all the lost time. The last few months have been kinda crazy. Because after they finished the official shooting of Cap 3, both had other projects to attend to, and turned out they got to see each other only a couple of days at a time in between all the traveling. And now, finally all of it has come to an end, and they can spend together around two weeks and all the holidays, before they have to go back for reshoots for Cap 3.

By the way – Chris is invited for Christmas to Sebastian's family and they are going to Boston for the New Year's. Sebastian's mother already gushes all about it every time they call, so happy to welcome Chris into their house and probably hug him to death. Sebastian is happy about it too, that she's so accepting, even when he keeps whining in Romanian over the phone to her not to embarrass him any further than necessary. He's still a bit nervous though, especially of making a good impression on Chris's family, it's really important to him. Because with every day and month further into their relationship, he's realizing more and more how serious actually he is about it. He wants to stay with Chris for the long run, celebrate birthdays together and more Christmases too and just generally share a life with him. He hasn't voiced this to his boyfriend yet, there really hasn't been any time for that and they are still a bit new to it, but he already feels sure about this prospect.

It's so much different than any of his relationships so far and in so many ways. He actually feels appreciated and cherished, and even when they are not physically together. Chris is so caring and loving once he really opens up and Sebastian feels like he's basking in the warmth of the sun from all the affection he's receiving.

Also no one has ever supported him the way his boyfriend does, cheering him up on everything and helping him through some difficulties. Sebastian always wanted someone like that, and even though he has many amazing friends, his relationships weren't often _that_ amazing. And he's realizing it fully now when he's looking back at his past, and seeing all the times his heart has been squeezed and used. Chris never used him, his ma raised him right and he's a great friend as well as boyfriend.

**********

First one to wake up on this chilly morning is Chris. He feels the warm weight on his chest and smiles a little even before he opens his eyes. It's still no less amazing than it was back then, when he woke up like this after their first night in his LA house.

That one week seems like ages ago now but it's still important in his memory, many crucial things happened there and he won't ever forget them. They went there again after they started dating, because both were working in the area at the time and it was the easiest way to be together. Besides Sebastian loves the sea, he grew up with it and often misses it, and Chris is only so happy to take him to the beach any time he can.

Chris finally opens his eyes and looks down on the soft mess of dark hair that his own fingers are tangled in. Sebastian is still sleeping peacefully, warm puffs of breath tingling on Chris's skin as he gently cards his fingers through the long strands. His boyfriend hasn't cut it yet and won't for some time still, but Chris doesn't really mind, he looks gorgeous with it. He sighs slightly and leans down to plant a small kiss on Sebastian's head, who in response stirs a little. Chris didn't mean to wake him up but sometimes even a little movement is enough to do the job.

"Hey," Chris croaks quietly and can't keep the smile from his lips; sleepy Seb is the cutest thing ever.

"Hey back" Sebastian mumbles, but instead of opening his eyes, he just nuzzles into Chris's chest and tightens the hold around the waist. Chris can't still believe he lucked out like this, it's surreal they ended up together after all those years, and he probably won't stop being awed by it any time soon.

"Slept well?" He asks Seb and tugs him up a bit so he can give him a good morning kiss. Sebastian is a mess, but Chris loves it anyway and just buries his nose into the crook of his neck as he hugs him. Sebastian groans and chuckles lightly. Chris's heart swells with affection over how soft and fluffy his boyfriend is right now.

"Not that much.. 'm sore. Need a shower and coffee. Blueberries, too. On pancakes." He keeps mumbling with a hoarse voice into Chris's collarbone and then adds a little "please" as an afterthought. It's incredibly endearing and Chris just might eat him up instead of those pancakes.

"I'd join you for that shower but dunno how your sore ass would like that." He chuckles and kisses the scar on Seb's ear before he rolls them over and leans on his elbows to hover above him. Seb yelps at the sudden move and whines on the impact with the hard bed to his ass.

"Look at you.. all messed up. So pretty." Chris mumbles before diving in for a deep smoldering kiss, to soothe him a little. He loves kissing those lips probably as much as going to the Disneyland. Seb whines again but this time it's not in protest but with a lazy excitement. Oh, they would totally be able to pull off another round right now and continue that in the shower, but they'd soon drop in exhaustion without coffee and food. It happened once, they forgot about the time and the world and made love for almost two days in a row. But then it caught up to them and now they know it's not wise to lose yourself to the passion completely.

"Just make me those pancakes and my ass might forgive you." Chris can only grin at those words and deliver a light slap on Seb's nicely shaped thigh. This is totally a promise for some more fun later. They have all the time in the world now after all.

**********

After they ate a disgusting amount of blueberry pancakes, managed to make a mess and now are going through the second coffee, Chris's phone starts ringing. It's Mackie and he picks it up with a smirk.

"Hey, man. How are ya?" Sebastian is just watching his boyfriend lazily and waves a little for Chris to say hi to Mackie. It's no secret to their friends they're together and most of them knew something was up for a long time anyway. It was really hard to hide it even back then, when they were just fooling around during the shooting of Cap 2.

"Yeah, we're good. Finally some time off." Chris smiles brightly while listening to his friend, Seb can't really hear him but it's alright. He's content just to watch Chris's face and expressions.

"Nah, we're not busy. Just Christmas and New Year's are booked up. Why?.. Oh...Oh! Alright but.. is-..is it safe?.. No.. I mean, you know. People might recognize us or notice.." He trails off and Seb frowns a little, some curiosity settling in after all. Now he _needs_ to know what this is about.

"Alright, then... We'll let you know..it's kinda on a short notice, yeah. But we'd really like to come!" Chris flashes an unreadable look to Sebastian before continuing to stare somewhere to his left and listening to Mackie.

"Yeah, we miss you too. It's gonna be fun, man." Chris grins brightly again. "See you soon then. Byeee.. yeah I will haha bye bye." The call is finally over and Sebastian already feels like bursting with curiosity.

"Soooo..." Chris drawls as he puts down the phone slowly on the table and leans back in his seat, all bare broad chest and tattoos. "Mackie is in New York right now too and he's hosting a Christmas party...He promises it's not public but there will be people who don't know about us and might spread something so we'd have to be a bit careful." Sebastian can't help it and raise an eyebrow at this.

"And? What's the catch? I can already tell it's not just this.." He asks and waits patiently for the hammer to drop.

"It's a costume party.... "Chris looks up finally and his expression is still unreadable. "He said that if we don't come dressed up – and ourselves don't count or some boring shit – we'd have to do some dare or something."  The corner of his eye twitches a bit and before Sebastian can really hold it in, he bursts out laughing.

"Is that all?! I thought he wanted us to go naked or in our pajamas or some shit like that." He keeps laughing but Chris just sighs heavily, hides his face in his hands and whines.

"But I'm horrible at this stuff! I can never think of anything and I always end up not going or in some boring get up like a cop or a cowboy or I dunno.. a fucking robocop!" He finally admits and shakes his head in frustration. Sebastian has to physically stop himself from laughing even more and gets up to literally nudge himself into Chris's lap. He can't stand to see him so miserable, even if it's over such stupid thing like a costume. He knows it's a real thing for Chris and he never takes lightly any of his anxiety issues.

"Oh, come on, it's gonna be _really_ fun. I love dressing up and I'm gonna help you find something, okay? Besides we missed celebrating Halloween together so this gotta to be a double fun!" He wraps his arms around Chris's neck and wriggles a little on his lap before kissing him shortly on the cheek. "You look amazing in everything and I bet even as a cop... actually uniforms on you..work for me... like _a lot_." He purrs the last words and smirks the way he knows it gets Chris weak in the knees. It has the desired effect instantly, because Chris's face loses its miserable expression the second a nice reward is mentioned, especially as nice as sex with a little game involved. They're both suckers for this kind of stuff, even when they didn't have much more time to explore that particular area of their sexual life yet. But the memory is still there of their first sex those two years ago, it was more than a thrilling experience.

"Well,.. when you put it this way.. I might actually think of something." Chris briefly catches Sebastian's lips in a lazy and a bit dirty kiss. "But let's make it even more interesting, shall we? We keep it a secret. Neither of us can reveal it before we see each other at the party. We leave and arrive separately, as usual. And since we'll in be the costumes already.. we're doing it all the way, characters too. Deal?" Suddenly there's a real challenge and playful glint in Chris's eyes. His voice drops too, getting into that husky drawl full of dirty promises. Sebastian loves it completely and he can already feel the excitement bubbling in his gut. This is going to be a real fun indeed. He knows right away who he's gonna be and prays to all heavens that Chris chooses right too. They need to match, especially in this case!

"Deal." Sebastian replies with a slightly evil smirk and seals it with a hungry kiss that has nothing to do with his blueberry cravings this morning.

*****************

It turns out to be a bigger challenge than Chris thought it would. The main problem is deciding on the character, because despite all of his favorites, he can't pull off Disney princesses even if he went full drag. And besides, Seb had already clearly suggested some kind of uniform would be much more appreciated.

So uniform it is.

But he doesn't feel like grabbing some random army uniform and pretending to be... who? A soldier? So very original. And as if it wasn't enough, Sebastian looks absolutely relaxed about his own choice. The party is only a week away, and if you want to buy or borrow a nice costume, you need to book that shit in advance. There are a lot of parties around this time in New York and of course everything is already completely gone.

And so like this, Chris is progressively losing his shit. He needs to find a good, exciting outfit and fast!

 **To Mackie:**  
_Help! I can't find anything to wear! This is a disaster and we've already put it to a challenge with Seb! I NEED HELP_

 **To Chris:**  
_Dude, chill. Find some cap costume, ur boy's gonna love it 4 sure_

 **To Mackie:**  
_Haha yeah great so smart thanks.._

 **To Chris:**  
_Whatever cap small ass but u r comin!_

_Also he totally digs u in it. Thank me l8r_

But the more Chris thinks about it, the more it starts making sense that Steve, more precisely Captain America, is exactly the right choice. Mackie might be actually a genius. Or Chris is really slow on the uptake.

They'd both met with Seb during those movies, it's the characters they played together three times already and they even had sex once kinda roleplaying them so... It was actually their first real sex ever. And as far as he can remember, it was pretty mindblowing.

He's also not gonna lie: during this summer's shooting they had a few desperate fucks again fueled by the particularly emotional draining scenes. It occurs to him suddenly too, that maybe it's exactly what Sebastian actually had in mind, when he mentioned the uniform earlier. Chris is seriously slow sometimes.

Oh, Seb's gonna love it then! Because Chris even remembers that Sebastian once actually also mentioned how hot the first Avengers uniform is.

He smirks to himself then and dials friend from the Marvel studios in LA. He's sure it could be arranged for the package to be expressly delivered until the end of the week.

************

Sebastian seriously hopes their minds are as aligned as he thinks they are, because if he shows up as Bucky and Chris is some cop or a fucking Batman.. it's gonna get real awkward. But he believes in their couple power and hopes they'll end up as Steve and Bucky at the party, and later tonight too. He went through a lot of effort for this and it'd be a waste if it doesn't work out.

Chris already went ahead to change there. Sebastian has everything ready at home, delivered express from LA, thanks to his friend ( oh, if he only knew how much alike their thinking with Chris was.. ), who went to the studios and borrowed all that shit for a lot of money. Seb has no doubt all the trouble was worth it.

 The main reason he's quite happy with the outcome though, is the quality new version of the bionic arm prosthetic, which in this case looks even better than in Cap 2. He's able move with it freely too and pick up things and stuff. It's perfect and it totally looks natural even with him shirtless. The make-up job was a bit of a hassle but luckily it involved mainly just gluing the fake skin to his shoulder. He intends to keep it even after the party because he remembers how much Chris enjoyed cool metal fingers trailing his naked skin. Oh, tonight has a potential to be _an adventure_!

*************

 

Chris hates this uniform for so many reasons! It's the worst to wear from all the ones he had by now, but at least tonight he's ditching the stupid helmet. He's not up for some more horrible headaches. Besides it'd look weird with the beard which he still refuses to shave off, he personally thinks it looks hot with the uniform and Seb likes it too anyway.

He checks himself out for the last time in the mirror of Mackie's bathroom. It's the original first Avengers uniform, with the zipper all the way down from his neck, very easy to undo and apparently very hot in his boyfriend's opinion. He grins to himself when he turns to the side to check his ass. Yeah, he feels quite exposed in it but again it's not like he was ever a shy person, quite the opposite actually. All is right then. Now Chris only hopes Sebastian had the same idea as him and tonight would be a success.

Chris walks out of the door and Mackie grins at him widely as soon as he sees him, spreading his hands in his own Black Panther costume. Falcon would have been apparently too obvious. Right.

"Man I told you this is the right choice!" Mackie exclaims and waves him over to give him a drink. They laugh and talk for a while; Chris looks around to see if there might be anyone who would spread rumors if they saw him doing something inappropriate. He can't help being anxious about this. But it's just as Mackie had promised, everyone is chill and there are some impressive costumes too. Especially the Star Wars ones, Seb is gonna geek out when he sees them... even when tonight they wouldn't probably be able to talk too much as their real selves. Chris is a bit nervous about this aspect too, but it's more on the thrilling side of nervous.

There's suddenly a sound of the buzzer and Chris leans with his back at the small kitchen island, expectation bubbling in his stomach. And sure enough soon he can hear Sebastian's voice and laugh from the hallway when Mackie lets him in. His heart speeds up and for a brief moment he's pretty sure Seb is gonna come as a priest or something. But then his boyfriend walks in and he forgets what is even breathing for a whole minute.

Sebastian is an epitome of a gorgeous artwork tonight.

His long hair is pulled up into his usual messy bun but this time with a bit more care and a few strands are falling at the side of his face. That face is cleanly shaven too which makes him look even younger and his jawline could probably cut right through Chris's heart. The heart that is currently breaking the speed limit and there is a high probability of a crash too..... because Sebastian is not only wearing the tightest black skinny jeans on this planet, the sexiest leather jacket and the softest navy henley with the buttons undone showing off his collarbones and chest hair..... but also the Winter Soldier's bionic fucking metal arm prosthetic.

He is a post-recovery Bucky Barnes. And Chris is so, _so_ doomed.

Before he's even able to pull himself together, Sebastian is turning his eyes to him and they are widening a bit when he sees him. But his gaze travels very slowly up and down a few times all over Chris's frozen form and then there's a smirk pulling up at the corner of those perfect lips. At that moment Chris knows he choose well and that tonight is probably going to be amazing.

Mackie just rolls his eyes at them, because they are anything but subtle, and with a chuckle disappears to make some more drinks. He'd probably already expected as much.

"Hey, there, pal." Seb walks up to him slowly, leans on the island next to him and reaches for one of the beers on it, uncapping it with his metal hand. Chris tries to remember how to produce words and not to whimper instead. He honestly thought he was used to it by now, after spending the whole summer shooting Cap 3. But this is different, in so many exciting ways; his mind had already produced a million dirty thoughts by the time Seb even spoke a word. Chris is so screwed though, if he has to mingle for a few more hours in here without an obvious boner in this tight uniform.

"Hey.." He manages to choke out but tries to quickly pull himself together. He needs to be in character, right, he made the rules himself! "Nice jacket.. kinda wishing we had these back in the day, huh?" He smiles softly and tries not to drown in the intoxicating smell of sex god next to him. Whoever said, that the excitement fades after a few months of dating, clearly never dated Sebastian Stan.

"Thanks, pal. Got a bike alon' with it too." Seb, or more like Bucky at this point, smirks and he's even using the Brooklyn drawl which makes Chris's insides crawl with desire. Oh lord, he never thought he could love anyone this much or want them so badly. He's the luckiest guy on the planet, that's for sure. "Nice costume, Cap. So glad you kept it after all." Seb drinks from the bottle and then bites his lips. It's obscene, Chris feels like tying him up and making him scream for hours for this torture. He's already so turned on that he has to consciously will his body not to react to it.

"Oh, you know, I kinda like it in the end. Reminds me of the good ol' times, ya know." Chris manages to get on board all the way finally and clinks his beer with Seb's. "Glad you're here, Buck. So glad you're finally here." He says and smiles at Sebastian as if he really was Steve seeing his long lost lover Bucky Barnes returning to him after all those years of grief.

 

***********

Sebastian is thanking all the heavens tonight that he and Chris are such a good actors. Not only because they manage to stay so well in character, but also that they are able to mask the desire burning hot like a Human Torch between them. Seriously, he's so glad Chris didn't go as Johnny Storm tonight, because that outfit is even _worse_ than this one.

He loves Chris's Steve too, in fact he gets so lost in their game during the night, that he often forgets he's _not_ Bucky. Again, some people might say he has a problem and that it's not healthy to be so deep in the role. But he's enjoying it anyway and that tinge of danger just makes it even sweeter. It's just a game after all and they both know it, it's an exciting game and it's only theirs.

They talk and laugh for the rest of the night, drink a few beers and socialize with their friends. Not a single word about what's going on between them tonight of course.  But Sebastian can't keep his eyes off of Chris for too long anyway, because that unholy outfit.. that outfit is _his_ kink. Like seriously whoever made it, clearly thought Cap was more of a stripper than a superhero. Chris's ass and legs look absolutely sinful and the shape of his back could be the new Dorito add. But the worst of it all is that damn zipper at the front. Seb has all night the urge to pull at it! Later tonight, he's so gonna rip this outfit off Chris, in the slowest way possible and enjoy every second of it!

And he's not even talking about the beard. The deadliest combination even his own filthy imagination couldn't be able to produce. By this point, Seb can only thank the skinny jeans for stopping a proper blood circulation to the lower half of his body, otherwise he'd be sporting a pretty obvious boner.

"Hey, punk, gonna head home." Seb says finally, when Chris spreads ( absolutely deliberately ) his legs even further apart on the stool he's sitting on, and Seb is 1255465% sure he's commando underneath the blue pants. As per-fucking-usual. Oh, boy, Seb about is ready to sink to the floor right here and now and suck Chris off in front of the whole party. He _really_ needs to go so they can take this back to their place!

"Sure thing, Buck." Chris smiles innocently, "See ya later then." He waves a little, a cute gesture that only makes Seb chuckle as well as curse his boyfriend inwardly for the hundredth time this evening. What a little shit. Just like Stevie. Damn.

********

 

The ride on the taxi is quite excruciating, since all Chris can think about is Sebastian waiting for him at home and probably already planning something wicked. He knows his boyfriend and he knows he's anything but innocent. Hell, sometimes he is the sin itself!

When Chris finally opens the door, their loft is dark, not even one light on. For a second Chris worries Seb isn't home after all and feels a twinge of disappointment. But then he catches a slight movement in the corner of his eye and he sees Sebastian slipping inside from the balcony like a shadow. Chris grins and walks further inside but stays quiet, not saying a word. This is clearly Sebastian's game now, the lights and the smoking outside, the silent lurking around the shadows.

He's The Winter Soldier alright.

But before Chris can move any further, there he is suddenly in front of him, half naked and incredibly beautiful. With a metal arm attached to his shoulder as if it really belonged there, even along with the damn badass scars. Chris has no idea how he managed to get it but he guesses some express shipping from LA has been done, the same way he got his own outfit too. Seb is only in his boxers, all golden delicious skin and muscles. Chris can feel his mouth water and his cock growing hard in the tight costume.

But Seb/Bucky is watching him with an unreadable expression and he knows better than to make the first move now. It's not often he lets others to take the lead, he actually hates it, but his boyfriend gets the permission once in a while. Besides they aren't really themselves now, he's Steve and in some ways he's quite the opposite from Chris. This is going to be really interesting.

They're watching each other for a moment longer, assessing the situation and calculating their moves. Sebastian's eyes are serious but there is also this animalistic spark in them, as if he was holding back something feral. Chris actually knows for a fact that he can be pretty wild, when riled up properly. And it seems that tonight's the case.

"I hate this bullshit. Look at you..made up icon of freedom, pride and justice." Bucky ( Seb isn't really Seb right now anyway, no point of calling him that now.. ) finally speaks and there's a nasty sneer pulling at his lips, he's stepping even closer and Chris can feel the heat his naked body is emanating. He feels that heat spreading through his own body too and his breath speeds up. "You're Steve Grant Rogers. Little shit, who couldn't shut up and wore a deathwish on his bloodied shirt every day. How many fucking times have I washed blood off your clothes, you damn punk?" He reaches to the collar of the uniform and rips it open with his metal hand. That goes straight to Chris's dick. He's even afraid to breathe now, much less move but he's already painfully hard. Sebastian is so close he can feel the warm breath on his cheek, see the pretty freckles on his nose and drown in the dark steel eyes.

"And this fucking ridiculous outfit is like a bull's eye right on yo' forehead! Do you know how long I had to watch you through my rifle and wonder how many more are watching too? Waiting to take the shot? I had to be first, I had to be always the first, Stevie.." Bucky takes the zipper carefully with his metal fingers and very slowly pulls it down a few inches. Chris can feel himself slipping away quickly and into the persona of Steve Rogers. It's so easy, like a glove. He's beyond amazed at the way his boyfriend can completely absorb the role, make hundreds of his own scenarios and dialogs in his head and execute them in the most realistic way. God, he loves him to death. He couldn't stop staring at him playing Bucky from day one; he was never anything less than brilliant.

Sebastian's pupils are blown, only a thin ring of grey around them. Chris knows he's beyond turned on right now and that does it for him finally too. He loses the last threads that were holding him above the surface and slips completely under. He's Steve Rogers who is forever stupidly in love with his Bucky Barnes.

"But the thing is.." Bucky continues, voice deep and husky, ".. this fucking outfit is the kinkiest and sexiest thing your ass ever wore. Doesn't matter which one it is. I swear to God, Stevie, some days I had to physically stop myself from ripping it off you in pieces. " He outright growls the last words and an involuntary shudder runs down Steve's spine.

"Do it.. do it, Buck." He finally manages to speak through the thick feeling in his throat; he's probably suffocating. He needs air and he also needs to kiss Bucky, because Bucky is his air and it's impossible to survive without it. So Steve surges forward and licks hungrily into that perfectly shaped mouth. He's a dying man in the desert and this is his water, that's how he feels right now – dying all over again.

It's frantic and untamed, there is too much teeth and biting but it's not like they mind. Steve can feel the cold metal fingers on his neck, traveling down and inside the uniform to his naked chest, pulling the zipper even lower. Someone lets out a shameless moan, but it doesn't really matter who because in a moment Bucky's mouth is sucking on Steve's collarbone and the metal fingers are dragging their path down to his pecks. Suddenly there are lips on his nipple too and Steve loses it completely, his knees go week and he almost crumples do the floor. That's when he hears an amused chuckle and he's being pulled to the bed.

"Nice to know I can still make you weak in the knees, pal." Bucky says with a smirk on his reddened lips. "Always so sensitive." Before Steve knows it, he's pushed unceremoniously on the bed and Bucky is crawling on top of him, all lean and graceful like a cat. It's really not fair that someone should be this infuriatingly beautiful.

Those lips are back at sucking patterns on Steve's now broad chest and he's literally shuddering from excitement and all the attention. It already feels beyond amazing and they haven't even progressed further than opening the top part of this uniform. Both are rock hard, rolling their hips at each other's thighs. Steve's gasping for breath and Bucky is mercilessly going lower and lower with his mouth underneath the uniform. Soon the belt is clicked open and the zipper of the pants finally pulled over his erection. He's seriously not in control of the sounds escaping his lips. Steve just wishes Bucky would never stop touching him, he missed this too much. There's been too many lonely nights.

Hot wetness slowly slides down his abs and then dips into his navel. It's Bucky's talented long tongue doing the most magical things and Steve certainly hopes he doesn't lose his mind before they even start on the real deal.

"You're so beautiful, Stevie. Always's been.. and always'll be." Bucky murmurs into the skin of his hip and nuzzles a bit there before the pants are being pulled down a few inches, but only so much that Bucky can fully take Steve's cock out. With his metal hand. Steve moans loudly and looks down so he can actually see the metal fingers wrapped around the base of his member, he's only vaguely aware of the shudder running through his body. This is _his_ kink. _That fucking metal arm_.

Bucky grins when he sees the reaction, that little bastard just fucking grins and squeezes Steve's cock to prevent him from coming here and now.

"Be a good boy, Stevie and enjoy this." Bucky says before leaning down and licking the tip like the fucking tease he is. Steve is sure he's gonna faint any second or get a heart attack. This should not be legal in any state of this planet, not even in this universe. Bucky changes his hands and wraps his flesh fingers around the base of the cock. He starts sucking on the head as if it was the best lollipop in the world, while the metal one scratches patterns up and down Steve's abs. This should definitely be a scene of some kinda porn, The Winter Soldier giving head to Captain America wearing his damn uniform half undone.

For a moment Chris is back to himself and aware of how much fucked up this probably is, them getting totally off on their roles, but as Sebastian starts deepthroating him he can't really bring himself to care anymore. He starts moaning and fucking his boyfriend's throat without shame. Their sex has been always pretty good and lately even amazing, since they stopped holding back their feelings. But this? This probably has to be on the top five...maybe even the top three of their best sex sessions. And Sebastian is only sucking him off so far.

Chris is really loud at this point, head thrown back and eyes closed, mouth hanging open in abandonment. He doesn't even know who he is anymore, names and places unimportant nd the only thing that matters is that heavenly mouth bringing him to the ultimate high. In a few more seconds he's coming and hard, one hand gripping the sheets and the other tangled in the dark hair of the head moving between his thighs. The world around him completely disappears for those few glorious seconds of absolute bliss.

*************

Sebastian lets Chris's cock slip from his bruised lips after he makes sure he caught everything. He leans back on his shins and rubs the back of his hand over the reddened mouth. He's watching Chris in that undone uniform, limp wet cock still out and his gorgeous slender legs splayed on the either side of Sebastian's hips. This whole thing was _so much_ worth it. He doesn't understand why they haven't done something like this sooner. Like, literally, most of his kinky fantasies were just fulfilled.

Although, he has to admit, he got a bit lost for a moment in the character. Once again. He got carried away and for a while even forgot who they were, that he isn't Bucky and this is not his Stevie. That they're not the WWII heroes who's love crossed centuries. But in the end, it doesn't really matter, right? It's just a game; plenty of people are doing this and even worse. Right? Right.

He looks down at his boxers and realizes he came in them without really planning on it. Well, it was the single hottest thing in the world – giving head to Captain America – so.. no shame in that. He chuckles and looks up to check on Chris. He didn't quite expect the effect the metal arm would have on him but it turned out to be even better than he predicted. He'll probably have to find something like this for a later use, something with the similar properties. Although he can't really see himself walking inside a sex shop and asking the clerks _"Uh, so do you have something like a metal hand?"_..not really. He hopes Marvel won't jail him for stealing a prop, because they can probably totally do that.

"Chris, baby, you okay?" Seb crawls a bit over his boyfriend and caresses his sweaty flushed cheek. That beard is just gorgeous in combination with the uniform, also the tattoo peaking from underneath the undone collar. Sebastian yelps with surprise, when he's suddenly pulled flush to the broad chest and one strong arm wraps around his middle.

"Holy fucking shit.." Chris swears, "..just when I thought..we couldn't top the pool sex. You and your tongue." Chris is still breathless and they both start giggling like teenagers. Yeah, the pool sex was pretty awesome, but this was too and Sebastian hopes it's not the last time they're playing this game.

"We haven't even fucked yet, baby." Seb reminds him with a chuckle and digs his metal fingers into Chris's side.

"Right." Chris sighs deeply and buries his nose into Seb's temple, this is already a sign he's sleepy and won't be awake for much longer. "You wore me out all the same though." He mumbles and his beard scratches lightly against Sebastian's cheek.

"Sleep, it's okay, I'm here." Seb kisses his boyfriend's ear lightly and feels how he's drifting off to sleep too. Well, tonight's been exhausting and he absolutely doesn't care they are still both in their costumes. He fell asleep from exhaustion on the set – with the arm still on – too many times already during this summer, so it doesn't even feel weird anymore.

************

There's a strange sensation pulling at his consciousness and it's really hard to pin point the source. He's trying to orient himself but it gets even more confusing, his dreams start to merge and he can feel the pull into the reality by something. It's his breath speeding up and his heart starting to race, his body wakes much sooner than his mind. It's the blood rushing down and waves of pleasure starting to crawl their way under his skin, that finally pull him from under the blanket of sleep.

He realizes his cock is rock hard and someone is sucking it off.

And what completely wakes him up is a sound of a moan, his own apparently, making him arch from the bed. He blinks a few times and looks down in the dark of their bedroom only to see a messy blonde head bobbing between his thighs. Chris is sucking Seb's cock with obvious delight and is still wearing the damn outfit made by Satan himself.

"Ah.. baby.. wha-" Sebastian only manages to gasp before he's silenced with Chris suddenly deepthroating him. No one can really expect him to form coherent thoughts in this situation. He's beyond gone in seconds, because Chris has learned to suck dick like a pro, in those few months they've been dating. It was obviously a bit scary for him at first, but they've been practicing ever since. A lot. It was mostly initiated by Chris too because he often whines how much he loves Seb's cock and wants to appreciate it all the fucking time. It's not like Seb is complaining, not at all.

"Oh, GOD!" Sebastian can't hold back the loud moan now and throws his head back, when his boyfriend does this one thing  he's learned with his tongue that makes Seb see stars. Without thinking he fists Chris's hair with the metal hand he still has on and starts fucking his throat, which probably isn't very nice but Chris is not protesting and actually moans with delight. He obviously likes that metal hand being bossy. In a few seconds Sebastian is moaning without shame, loudly and obnoxiously to the whole loft, and comes so hard he's probably seeing the New Year's fireworks in advance.

"What is it with you.. and waking up people with blow jobs?" He manages to pant out when he finally comes back to his senses. Chris is grinning like a moron, leaning on his elbow next to him and looking too smug for his own good.

"I just like it when my lovers have nice wake up calls." He answers simply and his voice is a bit rough. Seb could probably eat him up on the spot for being so sweet and cocky at once.

"Well, it certainly woke _me_ up nicely." He huffs in a breathless amusement and continues to try to catch his breath again.

"Besides I owed you one, I don't like being indebted to you." Chris grins like the little shit he is.

"Right, sure, sure thing." Seb drags him in by the collar and seals their lips into a hot kiss. He can taste himself but somehow it's even more exciting because it reminds him how well Chris's learned to turn him into a mess. And honestly, Seb loves him even more for that. Not many women knew or ever bothered to learn what felt good to him. Until he met Chris he couldn't even imagine screaming from pleasure the way he did a while ago. And he certainly likes receiving these wake up calls often, it's really hot.

"This can go round and round, who owes who. So 'tis my turn now." Sebastian smirks and pushes Chris down on his back roughly. Chris doesn't usually like to be manhandled or controlled, he is the control freak in this relationship, but from time to time.. Seb is allowed to be on top and when he is, he shows his boyfriend he certainly earns that position.

"Turn around." He orders silently with a steely voice, it's not exactly cold, just in control. He can feel himself growing excited again just by the sight of his boyfriend listening to him so nicely. The outfit still does its wonders too. Chris's ass is absolutely glorious in it and Sebastian wants to take it more than anything right now. His cock is waking up slowly again too. He also knows Chris is already rock hard, he saw his dick plastered to his belly because he apparently didn't even bother zipping up the uniform or the pants back.

The outfit is very conveniently made of two pieces.

He always dreamed of fucking Captain America. It's even better mental image than giving him a blow job.

Sebastian caresses that amazing ass slowly with the metal hand before giving it a light slap. He's really not into any hardcore BDSM play but he simply enjoys slapping his boyfriend's butt. Who wouldn't honestly, you don't see such glory on just anyone.

He crawls over Chris's back slowly and slides the cold fingers underneath the hem of the jacket. It's almost too easy, the reaction is instant. Chris shudders all over and moans silently into the pillow underneath him.

"So delicate, shaking like a leaf every time I touch him." Really, this game shouldn't be coming back to him this quickly. The thoughts of how dangerous this can get are lurking at the back of his mind again. But he can't really find it in him to care at this moment, when he's about to repay an orgasm to his lover. "Some things don't change, no matter what size you are, Stevie." Sebastian whispers into Chris's ear but it already feels like he's someone else.. a tortured soldier and underneath him is his little Stevie, who turned into this indestructible being. His Steve, that continues to live on the verge of death every day, but at least it's not his own body that's trying to kill him anymore. It's just his own self now.

He runs the metal fingers up and down the curvy strong back, listens to the helpless whimpers and then pulls down slowly the already undone pants. He kisses the back of Steve's neck, just a slight tingly peck, before he presses his half hard cock between the cheeks of that tight ass. Bucky sighs deeply into the dip of Steve's strong shoulder.

"So small and tight, yet just the right size. Always able to take me whole, suck me in deep. It's so wrong and dirty. You know that?" He can't stop the flood once it starts; he wants to tell him everything and nothing. It's been so long, so long since he could speak about how much he just adores every inch of his Stevie. "Yet you taste like the sweetest candy. I can't get enough, Stevie, I'm addicted. And I don't care anymore." He ruts his hips only once and then, just like the tease he is, pulls away completely right after.

"Bucky!" There's a strangled plea and Steve is almost turning around but a strong grip of metal fingers behind his neck stop him instantly.

"Stay, hands up, no touching or looking. I'll make it count, darlin'." Bucky drawls and surprisingly enough, Steve does exactly like he's told. Well, that'd be a first. Bucky smirks and reaches for the lube, he hesitates for a second before he pours the substance on his metal fingers. Yeah, well.... there is no doubt which hand will be more appreciated tonight. And really it's no surprise when there's a muffled shout of delight the moment one metal digit penetrates Steve's entrance. He won't be able to find his prostate like this but it doesn't really matter now. Steve is a moaning mess, pushing back eagerly on the finger and begging for more. Bucky takes him by the hips and adds another one. The sounds Steve is making are going straight to his cock, making him fully hard in a minute, but he's not stopping yet. He wants to remember this, that back curving like a bow and that pretty ass being fucked by the metal hand. He adds the third finger and pours some more lube over it.

"Fuck, Stevie, you're so pretty. So amazing, you love it so much." He's not even realizing he's talking anymore. Seeing that undone outfit, pants only pulled to half the thighs and the jacket hanging open while Steve's holding onto the headboard... that does _things_ to Bucky. It does definitely a lot more to Sebastian too.

He can't take it any longer, he's too turned on and so he slips the metal fingers out and without much ado coats his cock in lube. Buck doesn't even wait for Steve to register the change and he's already slipping inside, hard and deep. Good lord Jesus, it's so tight and warm he wants to weep. He wishes he could stay there forever.  Bucky opens his eyes and growls at the sight of being buried to the hilt in that pretty ass.

He's still holding Steve's hips in a bruising grip when he starts the slow rhythm, in and out with a sharp precision. But it feels too amazing and he won't probably be able to keep it for long so he speeds it up quickly. The metal fingers keep scratching the back under Cap's uniform, hunching it up and leaving red marks on the pale skin. Bucky's long hair has completely fallen out of the bun he had earlier tonight, it's plastered to his sweaty neck and face. He feels like he's burning, everything's too hot. Both of them are shamelessly moaning and groaning with pleasure, their sounds mixing in the darkness. But neither of them cares if it's too much, if it's too loud or absolutely wrong. Yes, they're not even a bit ashamed of enjoying this so much.

He grabs Steve's short sunkissed hair as their tempo turns into a simple mindless fucking. Bucky's holding Steve's head up with the metal arm, letting all those gorgeous sounds spill freely from the pretty mouth, while he angles his cock inside just the right way. It has the desired effect because it makes Steve suddenly shout out with pleasure. Bucky reaches around, dragging his nails on the tight stomach of his lover and then squeezing down the base of his cock. He wants this to last just a little bit longer, he's trying to hold it back too.. Bucky wants just a bit more of this heaven.

But nothing lasts forever and soon it's too much even for him, he lets go of the golden hair and leans down to bury his face into that broad back and hugs Steve around the chest with the metal arm, cold fingers pressing right over the racing heart. He starts pumping Steve's hard cock and thrusting with almost animalistic vigor. It takes only a few more seconds and they are both coming, shuddering through almost unreal amounts of pleasure and sweet pain.

No, really, this topped even the top three of their chart.

They collapse in a pile of sweaty limbs, Captain America outfit and a metal hand. Nothing in the world can take away this moment from them. Only after around ten minutes later Sebastian starts to come back to the reality, still breathless he's being pushed and pulled and then he feels a pair of hot lips on his. It's a sloppy kiss but he knows Chris is letting him know, even without words, how much he enjoyed this too. Oh, yeah, they are definitely playing this some time again.

"Uh, shower. Now. We made a total mess." Chris mumbles after pulling away and looking down at the uniform. Seb just giggles with delight and pulls him in for another kiss. He'd gladly make this mess again.

 

************

  

**From Joe Russo:**

_Hello, Seb. Please return the arm for the re-shoots next week, alright?  
__We really can't afford to lose it. Thanks and say hi to Chris._  
_Happy New Year to you, guys!_  
 _Joe._

**Author's Note:**

> It was a real struggle to write, mainly because I constantly thought it was a complete shit but here we are after all. So tell me if you like it or not.. yeah.  
> Merry Xmas and Happy New Year! ♥
> 
> the outfit ♥  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
